


Red Flag Day

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, John is Clueless, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Not Beta Read, Protective Big Brother Mycroft, Season/Series 03, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 05:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14537718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: On a dangerous night, Mycroft wants the best for his brother ...





	Red Flag Day

The black sedan stops at the corner of the street where John was waiting for his green light. Rolling his eyes, he places his Tesco bags all in one hand and knocks on the window without opening the door.  As the window pane slides, the tired face of Mycroft Holmes appeared. "Please join me a minute, Doctor Watson."

Knowing that ignoring the posh git doesn't help, John sighs and jumps into the car quickly. "What do you want?" _At least, I hope I'm going to have a lift home!_

"How do you do, John?" When the impatient man remains silent, he continues seriously. "Do you know how my brother is faring today?" 

 _Why does everyone think I am his 'handler'!_   "No, isn't your job to spy on him?" He pauses, thinking about the last time he saw Sherlock...  _It's been weeks, months._   _Not since the wedding._

Frowning, the politician inquires more precisely "No contact, nothing?" 

"No..." Ashamed, John was becoming angrier. "Why?"

 _So my reports were right... Poor Sherlock._ "Nothing to concern yourself with then. Sorry for the trouble, the car will take you where ever you want. At your flat, I presume?" 

"Yes... Mary is waiting for me and... Mycroft, what's all this?"

Clicking on a little interphone, he tells the chauffeur the newlyweds' address before responding. "Just wanted to check something, It was looking like you cut your relation with Sherlock since the wedding but I need to be certain."   He puts a falsy reinsuring smile "Nothing to worry. Ah! Here we are!" The car stops in front of John's flat. "Thank you for your time... I wish you a nice evening doctor."

 _More secrets... Always more bloody secrets!_ "What the Hell is going on?"

"It's only that it's a potential..." Changing his mind, he waves his hand dismissively. "I was simply checking who was better to keep Sherlock company as he's... bored today. It appears that it's me." Not acknowledging John's reaction to his statement, he adds quickly "You can leave the car now. Have a nice family time, John." and simply turns his gaze away.

Knowing that Mycroft won't say a thing, John left the sedan. Uneasy about the whole thing.  _Am I so bad a friend?_

 

Has his chauffeur rushes to 221b,  Mycroft thoughts about the report they received an hour ago about the captured and the 'elimination' of one of Sherlock Afghan torturer. The last one. The emotional toll will be heavy and hard to cope with.   _I hope I will be able to protect him from his dark mood! Wait for me, brother's mine, I'm coming for you._

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Red Flag Day / U2


End file.
